An Unappreciated Genius
by notyouraverageblond
Summary: This is an Artemis Fowl Harry Potter crossover, centering around Hermione and Artemis. The fairies will be involved too, and so will deatheaters.


A/N Hello everyone. **Waves at people reading her story to catch their attention.** Just some important things to know about this story are that it takes place after the downfall of Moldywart and it is the trios seventh year. Also, please keep in mind that I am only thirteen and have never applied nor been accepted into a college. If any of my facts are wrong, please notify me and I shall amend them. And also, I am American, so if anyone can tell me some good European colleges I would appreciate it very much. I made up the Universities of England, Scotland, Ireland and also St. Peter's. There are 1,080 words in this chapter, not including the authors notes at the top and bottom of the page. See my profile page for details about when I will next update.

* * *

Hermione sat anxiously in the Great Hall. She was waiting for a letter. A very important letter. 

Hermione had been taking Muggle courses so that she could go to a muggle college after she graduated Hogwarts. And this was the day. The day she got her letters of either acceptance or denial. Hermione was so nervous. If she didn't get accepted into any of the ten schools she had applied to, she would take a job training to be an auror. Now, it sounds weird to many people that the brightest witch ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts didn't want to be in one of the most highly respected jobs in the wizarding world. No, she wanted to graduate muggle college. This was because Hermione had been taking all the muggle classes she would need to be accepted into all of the most prestigious colleges. If she hadn't gotten in, all that work was wasted. And Hermione had given up so much of her time at Hogwarts that she sincerely hoped she got in, or she might scream her head off at all the wasted hours.

The owls flew in. Hermione watched for the spot of black in the cloud of grays and browns. She had bought a midnight blackowl named Numair in honour of one of her favorite American authors, Tamora Pierce. Therehe was. Numair was gliding towards her, carrying a thick envelope. Hermione's heart soared. She had butterflies in her stomach. Numair dropped the letter in front of her. She reached for it with trembling hands. This was it. Time to find out if all that work had been worth it. Hermione opened the letter. Out dropped eleven letters. One from her parents and others from various colleges. Hermione opened the one from her parents first, even though she was dying to read the college letters.

Dear Hermione, (read the letter)

Hello dear, I hope you're having a wonderful term at school, your father and I just recieved the letters and we decicded not to open them. Remember sweetie, we'll be proud of you no matter what. I have to go now, we have a root canal scheduled this afternoon.

Have fun in school,

Love Mum

Harry and Ron sat down on either side of Hermione. "Morning Hermione," said Harry, reaching for the toast and butter. Ron just nodded at her, halfway through his first helpings of eggs, bacon and toast. Hermione didn't hear them. She reached out and opened the first letter. Accepted. Second Letter. Accepted. Third Letter. Accepted. Fourth Letter. Accepted. Fifth Letter. Accepted. Sixth Letter. Accepted. Eighth Letter. Accepted. Ninth Letter. Accepted. Tenth Letter. Accepted.

Hermione let out a joyous shriek and startled Ron so much that his toast and eggs dropped into his lap.

"Ummm...Hermione? What was that all about?" asked Harry, trying to restrain his laughter at the sight of an eggy Ron.

"I got in! To all of them!" cried Hermione, starting up a little chant of "I got in I got in I got in..."

"What did you get into Hermione? And it better be worth the eggs all down my shirt and in my lap," said Ron, trying in vain to get the eggs off himself.

"I got into college," said Hermione, still floating in the air over her success.

"What college Hermione? I didn't know there were colleges in the wizarding world," said Harry, looking confused.

"Don't be silly Harry, there aren't magical colleges. I checked. I got into muggle college," said Hermione, more calmly now, reaching for the toast.

"Harry, could you pass me the toast please?"

Harry obliged and passed the toast basket to Hermione who grabbed a piece and immediatly began buttering it.

"But Hermione, how did you get into muggle college?" asked Harry, still confused (A/N The classic trait of a boy. No offense to any guy readers, that's an inside joke with my friends and I)

"I took all the classes as if I were homeschooled. That's what everyone in my school and neighbourhood thinks anyway. We told them I was going to get homeschooled by my grandmother. The school I used to go to sent homeschool packets to my grandmothers address and I decided that on the summer holiday of my first year that I would do them. I was four years ahead of the grade I was supposed to be in, and the packets were ridiculously easy. I brought them to school and asked my grandmother to send them to me so I could do them. I've been doing them ever since and I decided that after Hogwarts I would go to muggle college and study the arts and languages. I applied to ten different colleges and I got into all of them!" said Hermione, and as soon as she finished, taking a bite of toast.

"What collages did you apply to Hermione?" asked Ron, taking interest is the conversation for the first time.

"Ron, it's not collages it's colleges. And I applied to Harvard, Stanford, Yale, Brown, Columbia, University of England, University of Scotland, St. Peter's, University of Ireland and Princeton," said Hermione, taking another piece of toast.

"But Hermione, most of those colleges are abroad. Half are in America," complained Harry, staring at Hermione while Ron was still trying to process what Hermione had said.

"I know Harry, I just thought I could use a change of scenery. Now that Moldywart is gone, I don't need to be here in case of emergencies and all, but I will be able to come back if something big happens," said Hermione. She stood up.

"I should go inform Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. They helped me with some things on the way and asked to know about my results." With that Hermione got up and walked to the Heads table.

"She's leaving," whispered Harry. "She's leaving."

Ron looked upset. "She can't leave. It would break the Golden Trio. We wouldn't be friends anymore. Things would happen to her that we wouldn't know about unless she tells us. We wouldn't be there to beat up anyone who hurt her feelings."

"Not that Hermione really needs it, but your right. She'll be gone." They both stared up at the slight figure of there best friend excitedly talking to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. She didn't feel their stare bearing down on her. She put up a facade of happiness, while inside one sentence was echoing through her soul. "I'll be gone..."

* * *

Alright people, so did you like it? If you did, review, if you didn't review anyways and tell me how bad you think it is. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
